A Gatekeeper Musical
by ThouShaltNotFall
Summary: This is just something I did on my downtime. Just Broadway songs altered so they'll fit the theme. These are in no order... AT ALL! Just random one shots I did for fun. Enjoy
1. What Is This Feeling

_God,_ Matt thought as he slammed the door. Scott had pissed him off again, but this time it resulted in the remote being thrown at the television and Professor Chamber's traumatizing lecture. I hate him. No... I loathe him.

Matt eyed his diary warily for a moment. "Alright," he said. He sat down, opened the book, got a pen, and started to write.  
...

Scott walked into his and Jamie's room. God, he thought. Why does he have to be such a duche. Scott threw himself onto the bed. He thought about talking to his parents. He had done this for a while. He would just talk and he had hoped his parents would hear him.

"My dearest darlingist Momsie and Popsicle," he started in a joking manner.

"My dear Diary," Matt began also.

"_There's been some disasters in this house here in Peru_," They both harmonized.

"_But of course I'll be the leader_," Matt sang.

"_But of course I'll rise above it_," Scott also sang.

"_For I know that's how you want me to respond, yes_." They both smiled. "_Yes, there's been some confusion, for you see my problem is-_"

_"Unusually and exceedingly peculiar and altogether quite impossible to describe_," Scott sang ridiculously.

Matt thought for a moment. "Native," he said simply.

Matt closed his book, smiling to himself. Scott chewed on his lips, contemplating what he should do next.

"Boys," Professor Chambers called. "Dinner's ready."

Scott heaved himself off the bed, while Matt put his Diary back in the drawer. Matt walked out of his room and into to somebody else. Scott stumbled and then turned to Matt, eyes ablaze.

"Watch where your going!" Matt yelled.

Suddenly, Scott burst into song. "_What is this feeling? So sudden and new?_"

"_I felt the moment I laid eyes on you_?" Matt sang along.

"_My pulse is rushing_," Scott sang as his heart beat sped up so much that he thought it would explode.

_"My head is reeling,_" Matt replied in song. He felt dizzy. He was thinking of all these great places he could bury Scott's body. :)

"_My face is flushing,_" Scott squeaked. He could feel the heat rise to his cheeks in anger.

_"Oh, what is this feeling,_  
_Fervid as a flame. Does it have_  
_a name. . . Yes!_" They sang.

"_Loathing! Unadulterated loathing_!"

"_For your face!_" Scott mused.

"_For your voice_!" Matt retorted.

"_Your clothing_!" Scott sand as he looked at the baggy sweatshirt that Matt was wearing.

"_Let's just say... I loathe it all!" _They harmonized._ "Every little trait, however small, makes my very flesh begin to crawl. With simple utter loathing. There's a strange exhilaration in such total detestation. It's so pure so strong. Though I do admit it came on fast. Still, I do believe that it can last. And I will be loathing, loathing you my whole life long!_"

"Boo!" Matt screamed.

"Ah!" Scott yelled, whilst tripping down the stairs.


	2. Dancing Through Life

As Matt and Kelvin walked down the Alley ways that he knew ever so well. He couldn't help about think about what he'd be doing right now if his parents hadn't died. He'd probably be in school.

"Hey, you want to help rob a warehouse?" Kelvin asked.

Great, this is just what I need, Matt thought. The one time I wish I was in school.

"School is overrated," Kelvin said as if reading his mind. "You just got to play it all cool, you know?

_"The trouble with schools is they always try to teach the wrong lesson. Believe me, I've been kicked out of enough of them to know_," Kelvin sang aloud. It was true Kelvin had been kicked out of plenty of private schools for many reasons. One time he had been caught selling cigarettes. One time it was because he had alcohol on campus. The list is never ending.

"_They want you to become less callow... Less shallow_," he sang. God, he hated school. He eventually just dropped out. Then he found the little fourteen year old boy who moved in down the street. He looked upon the raven haired, younger boy now. He fidgeted under his gaze.

"_But I say: Why invite stress in?" He sang. "Stop studying strife. And learn to live the 'unexamined life_,'" He stretched out the last note, as his voice rose higher.

To Matt's surprise he jumped on top of the dumpster and burst into song.

_"Dancing through life. Skimming the surface. Gliding where turf is smooth. Life's more painless for the brainless_." He chuckled. He really was brainless. He never thought about anything. He was just continually doing things. Not thinking just doing.

"_Why think to hard when it's so soothing. Dancing through life. No need to tough it. When you can sluff it off as I do_." He sang.

In a way Matt knew what he was talking about. He had it ruff, but none of it had to matter to him. He could just not care, right? Matt smiled at the thought of not caring so much.

"_Nothing matters, but knowing nothing matters_," Kelvin sang. He knew he sounded crazy but he liked it. He hopped down and danced his way to a light post. He swung himself around it.

_"It's just life... So keep dancing through..._" Kelvin smiled.

Then Matt joined in with him. _"Dancing through life, swaying and sweeping. And Always keeping cool. Life is fraught less when your thoughtless," _They harmonized.

"_Those who don't try never look foolish_," Kelvin sang.

"_Dancing through life, mindless and careless. Make sure you where less trouble in life,_" They both sang. Matt was now also dancing. Spinning and jumping up on the dumpster Kelvin had recently abandoned.

"_Woes are fleeting_," Matt sang.

"_Blows are glancing_," Kelvin replied.

"_When you're dancing through life_!" They both sang. Matt struck a dramatic pose, and then Kelvin laughed.

"So, what do you say. Wanna' rob a warehouse?"

"What the hell, why not?" Matt said. But as much as he wanted not to care. He had a bad feeling about this.


End file.
